¿Quien dijo que enamorase era sencillo?
by Fuyuuyita L'Kiku
Summary: Un recuento de breves episodios de la vida de Eridan y su relación con Feferi. Enamorase no es sencillo, actuar en base a eso es incluso más difícil, así como lo es pedir perdón tras el desastre que acabo con su c para el concurso del foro Sburb Session -Ap13


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad de Hussie, esta pareja tuviese más desarrollo si es que fueran míos, mi Erifef :'(

* * *

Frase que escogí: "Se odió profundamente por haber dicho aquella mentira", cambiada en tiempo y conjugación para que pueda entrar en el fic.

* * *

_**"**Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_  
_Oh let's go back to the start_  
_Running in circles, coming in tails_  
_Heads on a science apart**"**_

_**Coldplay-The Scientist**_

* * *

== ¿Quien dijo que enamorarse era sencillo?

O tener sentimientos en si era sencillo, sinceramente, no hay cosa más difícil que eso en este mundo, tu nombre es Eridan Ampora y estás cansado. Cansado de ser la persona que más da para no recibir nada a cambio, cansado de creer que tus cartas están bien jugadas cuando la cosa es totalmente al revés de lo que tú crees, estás cansado de tener que pensar, todo aquello que los otros ni siquiera lo hacen.

Si, con esos pensamientos caminas en tu planeta, haciéndote cargo de esas criaturas que se cruzaban en tu camino. No era bueno dejarlas vivas, eran peligrosas, según la historia de los trolls, todo aquello que volaba de esa manera debía ser peligroso, así que era mejor acabar con ellos, antes que esas cosas acaban con ustedes.

No, no estas siendo una persona imprudente o como quieran llamarlo, aunque debes admitir que si te precipitas a veces en tus acciones, estas siendo todo lo que no habías sido en estos últimos tiempos, no desde que caíste en cuenta de que Feferi te gustaba. Podrías decir, de una manera u otra que repudiabas eso, sin embargo, no sería sincero, y si, de seguro acabarías **odiándote profundamente por decir aquella mentira** y de tal calibre.

* * *

Todo comenzó unos días antes de su cumpleaños, hace un par de años, ustedes apenas habían salido de su etapa de Glurbs, así que era una etapa de cambio y exploración, aunque claro, tampoco es que pensases en aquel tiempo, que debías pisar el mundo de los cuadrantes, no más bien era un tiempo donde los juegos eran cuestión de todos los días. Y lo de la troll a la cual querías, también comenzó como algo así, una tarde en la cual no tenían muchas ganas de salir hacia las afueras de la playa porque estaban muy cansados y aún quizás era muy lejos para ustedes.

—Eridan quieres jugar conmigo y con las tacitas—

Replico ella, tu solo la miraste y parpadeaste un par de veces, no le respondiste, pero ella creyó que eso es un sí, así que te arrastro un poco hacía donde estaba la mesa en la que estaba jugando, y luego te replico las bases del juego, alegando los puestos que ocuparían cada uno de ustedes.

—Yo seré la anfitriona de la fiesta, mis peluches serán mis invitados importantes claro, pero ninguno como tu Eridan. —Estas seguro que pusiste cara de que no tenías idea de que es a lo que se refería, luego ella alego algo más. —Porque tú, serás el príncipe de nuestro juego. Tu trabajo es ser el más caballeroso de todos, y bueno sentar a tomar un poco de líquidos calientes que he preparado para nosotros hoy.

— ¿Qué clase de líquidos? —Te atreviste a preguntar y ella solo sonrió, tú la miraste con algo de sospecha, y acabaste por negarle con la cabeza. —No tomaré nada al menos que no sepa que es lo que es. —Y quizás le comentaste con un tono de molestia, porque ella se espantó un poco. Pero luego se acercó a tomarte de las manos y a decirte que lo que tu tomes, ella lo tomaría también.

No te considerabas una persona con tímida para ese entonces, sin embargo, aquel suave tacto que tuvo ella contigo, causó una sensación muy peculiar, de esas que solo se sienten cuando te enfermas de manera muy severa. Dolor de estómago, sudor en las manos, y un cierto algo que no sabías como explicar que subía a tus mejillas de manera casi inmediata. En ese tiempo no creías en la magia, pero solo por precaución y ya que creíste que ella era alguna clase de bruja, te hiciste para atrás, con el objetivo que te soltará y luego le asentiste con la cabeza a la proposición que te había hecho, demonios, como podías haber caído en su juego.

* * *

Claro que pasaron algunos años antes de que te dieses cuenta de que ella no era una bruja y que eso era una reacción de tu cuerpo hacia algo que se llamaba sentimientos, y aunque para aquel momento ya tenías conocimiento que eran todos provocados por ti mismo, aún ignorabas la razón por la cual eso sucedía. Pero que con cada cosa que hacían se incrementaba más y más.

Ya que ya no les daba miedo como en un pasado, salían a caminar en horas especiales a la playa, en un principio porque así se sentían más cómodo, pero con el tiempo, decidiste que era mejor así, ya que solían toparse con la menor cantidad de trolls posibles. Y no es que te aterrase hacer amistad con ellos o algo así, ya que tienes unos cuantos amigos como Karkat y Kanaya, y estas debatiéndote si acercarte a la chica de sangre más baja que la tuya, la chica de Leo. Sin embargo, si te molestaba la idea de que ella se fuese con alguien más, pensabas que y más bien estabas seguro que esos otros trolls te robarían su atención y acabarías siendo dejando a un lado por eso, es decir ella acabaría siendo amiga de alguien más en vez de la tuya, y acabarías tu sin saber, si lo que sientes por ella es proporcional a lo que tú haces por ella.

Aunque claro, eso no era por algo que deberías preocuparte ahora mismo, ya que podría decirse que ahora mismo no había mucha gente en la zona en la que estaban.

— ¿Nos quedaremos mucho? —Le preguntaste.

Ella asintió. — ¡No seas aburrido!, verás que nos va muy bien y encontramos cosas o alguien para divertirnos.

Suspiraste y te limitaste a seguirla, mientras ella buscaba en la playa las cosas que por allí estaban botadas. Era estúpido que levanten siempre la basura cuando salían a pasear, pero así lo hacían, además de recoger una que otra concha de algunos lusus muy pequeños que solían salir a morir en la superficie.

—Oye Fef, puedo hacerte una pregunta, una pregunta seria. —Ella se dio la vuelta a verte con una mirada curiosa.

— ¡Dime! —Te replico con una sonrisa, tú darías lo que fuera por mantener su sonrisa.

—En una escala del uno al diez, de esas que utilizo para armar las pistolas con las cuales solemos jugar con Vriska, ¿Qué tan importante soy yo para ti?

Ella se extrañó, no es como si es que solieses quejarte de esto seguido, o bueno, si lo hacías, pero jamás de manera tan directa, ella se dio la vuelta para regalarte un golpecito con su dedo índice en tu frente. — ¡Eres un bobo!, lo sabías.

Por un momento sonó molesta, pero estaba lejos de eso. Lo supiste por lo que te dijo enseguida. —Obviamente eres importante para mí, y no existen escalas para medirlo, así que no te responderé con escalas y nada por el estilo, eres como mi mejor amigo, es necesario que te lo repita mil veces, para que sepas lo mucho que te quiero.

Tú pensabas hablar, pero ella te interrumpió—Así que deja de ser tontito y deja esas preguntas tan fuera del lugar.

Y tú de pronto sentiste un peso menos de encima, que rápidamente fue remplazado con un ligero calor con un color rosáceo en tus mejillas.

Luego ella se adelantó.

Y tu mirabas su silueta alejarse, ella siempre había sido así. Te decía cosas bonitas y se iba, aun así había cosas como esas que te hacían sentir especial. Tan especial como ella lo era para ti. Si, por el momento el título de mejores amigos les quedaba realmente bien y tú no pedías nada más. Jurarías que podrías vivir así para siempre.

* * *

No fue hasta que ella conoció a un tipo llamado Sollux que de verdad comenzaste a hacer berrinches cada vez más grandes, y por razones que no venían al caso, quizás allí te diste cuenta recién de que es lo que pasaba por tu mente siempre que la veías y que querías aparentar que su sonrisa te pertenecía. Allí recién te diste cuenta que el amor, el cariño que sentías por Feferi, no se limitaba a un simple diamante, si no iba más allá a un cuadrante más rojo por así decirlo.

Aunque claro, tus acciones para demostrarlo, jamás eran las acertadas.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntaste con molestia y cierta amargura en tu tono de voz.

—Saldré a la superficie—respondió ella, sin darte la mayor importancia.

— ¿Te iras sola a estas horas? —volviste a preguntarle.

—Si—Respondió ella, comenzando a caminar, ella sabía por dónde iba esta conversación y no tenía la paciencia suficiente.

—No me dijiste nada—Le respondiste.

—No tengo por qué pedirte permiso para salir o ¿Si? — Se reviró para verte desafiante, si, tu princesa estaba muy enojada.

—Claro que debes. —Obviamente sabías que no, solo eran AMIGOS. Pero no pudiste evitar que saliese aquello de tu boca, es decir, debía preguntarte pero no para pedirte permiso, si no para salir juntos como siempre lo hacían ¿No?, pero ya no te alcanzo tiempo para decirle aquello, ella se fue molesta y te dejo solo. Recordándote claro, que no eras de su pertenencia y que deberías buscarte una vida.

Tú no le negaste nada, sinceramente siempre habías pensado así, a diferencia de ella y aunque no lo mencionases seguido, creías que quizás deberías dejar de lado tu orgullo y socializar por lo menos con los que eran más cercanos a tus amigos, y que además estaban dentro del homospectrum más alto.

Pasaron unos cuantos meses antes de lo que lo lograrás y te hicieras amigo de juegos de Vriska, y pudieses sentirte ligeramente más vivo y quizás un poco menos pegado a quien aún era tu crush amoroso, Feferi. Aunque parecía sinceramente, que cada vez que querían cruzarse, sus caminos se volvían más distantes, como si es que no bailaran el mismo vals, estando tan cerca, se encontraban lejos.

Y así, poco a poco la fuiste perdiendo, no es como si es que no te dieras cuenta, porque vamos, antes sabían hacer todo juntos, actualmente ella solo venía cuando tú le insistías a que te acompañara a recoger tus tesoros ganados de cuando peleabas con la trollian de sangre azul para alimentar al Lusus de la sangre violeta.

Muchas veces te repitieron que te des por vencido con ella, pero realmente eras necio y testarudo, quizás más que el sangre baja color miel al cual odiabas tanto. Sin embargo siempre había algo que te detenía y era su sonrisa, tus ganas de verla feliz y verla con esos ojos que desataban toda la pasión que ella llevaba dentro. Muchos dijeron que lo tuyo, era una obsesión, pero ellos no entendían, no entendían que de tus amigos ella había sido la primera, no entendían que ella te había hecho feliz muchas veces y tú querías pagárselo de alguna manera. Y creías que lo indicado para ella como princesa, era alguien que le pudiese dar todo. Y quien más que tú, que eras de sangre alta y la persona más cercana a ella.

No obstante, nada sale nunca como uno quiere y un par de berrinches más con el juego, fue lo que los acabo poniendo en dos extremos diferentes de la habitación, en done ella era el blanco y tú eras el negro.

* * *

Así tras un poco más de recuerdos, tanto agradables como desagradables, estabas de nuevo en donde comenzaste, en la Cuidad de los Ángeles. La cuidad de la esperanza, en donde no había ser más desesperanzado que tú. Y aunque quizás estabas siendo un poco melodramático, sabías que ya no te quedaban esperanzas con la chica de tus sueños.

Y aunque aún estás cansado, aunque eso no te impide pensar en que quizás deberías buscar a tus amigos para pásales algo de sentido común. Porque si, pensabas que de todas maneras no los querías ver morir. Les propondrías con algo llamado inteligencia y sentido común se unieran a Noir contigo.

Eso incluía a la persona a la que tanto cuidaba y la cual, había hecho que tu mayor miedo se cumpliese, y fuiste remplazado por alguien más, alguien que según tú, lo único que hacía es verla como un remplazo para alguien que alguna vez él conoció, pero ya no se encontraba más entre los vivos.

Con eso en mente, te transportaste al meteorito. Mentirías si dijeses que no recuerdas lo que paso allí. Era común de ti perder la cabeza, pero quizás fue el ver a la sangre fucsia casi besar al sangre amarilla lo que te hizo olvidar la razón por la cual habías venido en una primera instancia. Y te hizo cambiar de opinión, no les pedirías que se uniesen a Noir, harías lo que el juego no hizo con ustedes. Tras un par de flashes todo había acabado. No te excusas, no tienes como hacerlo, tu amargura había acabado con todos los que alguna vez quisiste y amaste. Asesinaste a las personas que considerabas especiales, alejaste a las personas a las que alguna vez les las habías insinuado. Y cuando pensabas marcharte con aires de grandeza, acabaron contigo.

Ahora te encuentras en una burbuja de sueño. Arrepentido, sin saber por dónde ir o a donde caminar o si es que lo que hacías por un acaso estaba del todo bien. Caminas sin rumbo entre tus recuerdos hasta que de pronto, las orillas de tus memorias se cruzan con las orillas de alguien más. Alzaste la mirada asustado, no sabías como enfrentarla y es más la estabas evadiendo, como era posible que en un mundo de tus recuerdos sea tan amplio y te topes con los recuerdos de alguien más.

Luego lo piensas un poco más quizás no es tan sorprendente, compartieron mucho en vida y juntos.

Ella te mira y tampoco te dice nada, es más, este seguro que no te volverá a hablar en la vida, sin embargo, algo en ti muy de dentro te dice lo que debes hacer y aunque parezca muy imprudente te sientas a su lado. Esperando no importunarla y que no huya, aunque sabes que eso es bastante difícil. Aunque no te quedaba la duda, te ignoraba.

Aún así en un acto una vez más imprudente, respiraste y murmuraste lo que no le habías dicho y la razón por la cual hiciste todas las cosas. Y pese a que una vez en el pasado ya se lo dijiste, creías deberías volver a hacerlo. —Feferi, yo jamás cambie de parecer en cuanto a ti, pese a el asunto.

Ella se reviró a verte iracunda, como quien dijese que esas cosas no se hacían con las personas que amabas, aun así proseguiste. —Yo solo quería pedirte perdón, no por todo, obviamente, solo por lo último que paso, creo que me sobrepase, creo que nunca fui muy inteligente para esas cosas, aunque para otras sí.

Nadie dijo que el amor fuese sencillo, y sinceramente no esperabas que te creyese o que te perdonará, no era algo que creías merecerte, sin embargo, no te permitirías perderla una segunda vez, quizás fue por eso que al alzar la mirada y leer de manera cuidadosa lo que se dibujaba en sus labios, simplemente te acomodaste la bufanda para dejar escapar un gesto. De esos que solo ella podría sacarte.

* * *

= = Eres Eridan Ampora, y esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer para pedir su perdón, te acercaste a ella y la abrazaste.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Debo decir que no tenía ideas, hoy dije, antes de seguir respondiendo roles haré que esto funcione y ps creo que salió algo decente, debo decir que ellos ocupan de los tres primeros puestos de las parejas que más me gustan en ese fandom so(?), espero que les haya gustado mi manera de ver a Eridan y su relación con Feferi.


End file.
